rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Federal Army of Chorus
The Federal Army of Chorus is the ninth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 254th episode overall. It aired on July 7, 2014. Characters Federal Army of Chorus *Donald Doyle *Locus *Sarge *Donut *Washington *Lopez *Emily Grey *Various soldiers New Republic *Simmons (Washington's Imagination) *Felix (Mentioned only) *Grif (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Freckles (Storage chip only) Project Freelancer *Counselor (Flashback; Voice only) *Leonard Church (Flashback; Voice only) Plot Taking place weeks before their encounter with their friends, Washington, Donut, Sarge, and Lopez are overseen by several Federal Army troopers, after the battle of Crash Site Bravo. Locus approaches Wash and tells him that he should've come with him rather than fight, but admires his decision nonetheless. As Wash falls unconscious, he starts having flashbacks of as his final encounter with the Director, his talk with the Counselor, and him shooting Lopez and Donut. When Wash finally regains consciousness, he finds himself, along with Sarge and Donut, handcuffed at F.A.C. Outpost 37. Shortly afterwards the general of the Federal Army, Donald Doyle, greets and apologizes to the three, having his guards uncuff them and return their weapons. Confused, Wash threatens Doyle for answers but the latter faints. After Doyle is treated by the Federal Army doctor, Emily Grey, he again apologizes to the Blood Gulch Crew for their troubles. However, Wash expresses his anger for what the faction did to them and again threatens Doyle to give them answers. As a result, Doyle asks the three what they know about the New Republic, with the three responding that they're rebels fighting to overthrow a corrupt leadership. Doyle states that they got that biased answer from Felix and explains that the rebels are actaully aiming to dominate the planet. He adds that while the Feds did their best to govern their citizens, the rebels began performing, what Doyle describes, "acts of terrorism." Doyle then confesses that he ordered Locus to capture them, but was unfortunately not specific enough on the latter's acquisition methods, and explains that Locus has been a significant help to the Federal Army. Doyle then assures the three that the Feds are not the enemy and promises them that if they help the faction defeat the New Republic, they may leave Chorus with their friends when the time is right. With no other option, the three reluctantly agree and soon reunite with Lopez inside the compound, now rebooted and repaired. Unfortunately Locus reveals that Freckles was destroyed after refusing to surrender, causing the group to express their discomfort of speaking to Locus after what he did to them. Locus explains that his raid on their base was calculated, choreographed, and designed only to apprehend them, not kill them, but they are not moved. Suddenly, Emily enters the compound and asks Locus to leave the Reds and Wash alone. Locus complies and gives Wash a storage unit containing Freckles' "heart and mind," before leaving. As Emily introduces herself, Wash states that he recognizes her, in which Emily responds that she performed surgery on him earlier. Emily then tells the four to stop by her office the following day at 0800 to be ready to ship off, before leaving. As the group discuss their concerns over their recent affiliation with the Federal Army, Wash tells them to play along for now and proceeds to voice his concerns about the other Reds and Blues. Transcript WEEKS EARLIER... JUNGLE CANYON, "CRASH SITE BRAVO" Fade in to Washington's point of view, who sees several Feds assisting an unconscious Sarge nearby. Fed Soldier: I repeat, we have three survivors in need of immediate assistance. (to a Fed) Make sure the docs are ready. He really did a number on them. Washington: (weakly) Sarge... Locus approaches Wash. Locus: '''He's not dead. ...Not yet. '''Washington: No... Wash turns his head towards the sky and sees Locus looking down upon him. Locus: I warned you, Agent Washington. I gave you a choice. And you chose to fight. I admire that decision. Washington: (weakly) Fuck... you... monster. Locus: No, I'm not a monster. I'm a soldier, like you. Locus leaves as the screen fades out. Fade back in to reveal a broken down facility. Wash is seen wearing his blue armor, hearing the Director. Director: (voice only) Why hello, Agent Washington. Washington: Project Freelancer? Counselor: (voice over) Agent Washington. Washington: Huh?! Wash suddenly flashes back to the past where he sees himself talking to the Counselor. Counselor: (voice only) So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge? Past Washington: More than you know. Washington: ...What? Wash then flashes back to the point where he shoots Lopez and Donut. He runs towards his past self in order to stop himself from shooting Donut. However, the scene goes as it did before. Washington: Wait! WAIT! His past self fires at Donut, causing him to collapse immediately. Simmons: Why did you do that?! What's wrong with you?! Washington: No...! I was just... Locus: (echoing) I was just following orders. Washington: I was just following orders... Voice: (echoing) You shot him! Washington: What? Simmons appears in front of Washington. Simmons: You shot him! You shot Donut! Washington backs away and aims his pistol at Simmons. Washington: No, I just...! I did what I had to do! Locus appears behind Washington. Locus: Don't we all? Washington turns around and shoots at Locus. However, he finds his own body on the ground afterwards instead. Locus: (voice only) Agent Washington... Now back in his steel and yellow armor, Washington stares down at himself. Emily Grey: (voice only) Agent Washington? Agent Washington! Cut to black. Emily Grey: (voice only) Oh. Well...that was close. Cut to Washington, Sarge, and Donut, handcuffed inside a Federal Army outpost. F.A.C. OUTPOST 37 Sarge: Dirtbags! Each and every one of 'em! The soldiers: dirtbags! The medics: dirtbags! That good-for-nothin' mercenary, who shoots a man when he ain't even lookin': you best believe he's a numero uno dirtbag! And you... Sarge acknowledges a Fed standing nearby. Sarge: You know what you are... Donut: Ooh, ooh, me! Pick me, Sarge! Sarge: Shut up, Donut. Donut: But I was gonna say "dirtbag". Sarge: What? Doh! Doh- For the love of-! Now you've gone and given away the answer to my rhetorical question! Washington: I have an idea. Let's play the quiet game. Donut: Ohohoho. It. Is. On! Sarge: Great Monopoly's top hat, Wash. Now is not the time for games! Now is the time for action! Come on, help me get out of these cuffs. There's a certain someone in this room that I feel like bludgeoning to death! Donut: Just use your feet, Sarge. If he fights back, I'll beat him off ya! Sarge: You're not thinking, Donut! That'll just alert more guards. Donut: Well if I can't beat off a room full of dudes, then what have I been training for this whole time? Washington: I would really like to play the quiet game, please. Fed: (off screen) Officer on deck! Cut to Doyle and a couple of Feds. Doyle approaches Wash, Donut, and Sarge. Doyle: Agent Washington, Franklin Donut, Sarge. I... am so-oooh sorry! Sarge: (pause) Say what now? Doyle: Guard, uncuff these men at once! And return their weaponry, for God's sake! Fed: Yes sir. (walks up to Sarge) Really sorry about this, sir. I'd appreciate it if you decided not to bludgeon me to death. Sarge: Ah, I suppose I could settle for near death. Donut: Bye, handcuffs. Aw, wait. I didn't even get to use my safe word. (whispering) It's "Chrysanthemum." Washington: Okay, wait, stop. Stop! Doyle: Um, what is it, Agent Washington? Washington: What is it? What is it! First, you send men to kill us. Then you send men to capture us. And now that we're here, you're giving us guns and saying you're SORRY? Doyle: Uh... Is that a problem? Wash aims at Doyle. Washington: Only for you, if you don't- Doyle: O-oh dear. (faints) Donut: What a weenie. Cut to Wash, Sarge, and Donut standing outside atop a bunker. Washington: I don't understand. None of this makes any sense. The group notice Emily Grey talking to Doyle. Emily Grey: (enthusiastically) Now just take it easy for the rest of the day. Remember, "You're no good to me dead." Although, I suppose I could run some experiments on your body. Doyle: Uh, thank you, Emily. Ahah, your help is always appreciated. Emily Grey: Anytime General Doyle! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have limbs to amputate! (leaves) Doyle: Of course. Doyle approaches Wash, Sarge, and Donut. Doyle: Gentlemen. I'm afraid I have nothing but apologies for you today. It must be the thin air up here, I-I've been doing a lot of travelling lately and my body's still adjusting to- Washington: (approaches Doyle) "Doyle," right? Doyle: Oh, uh... well yes. Very observant. General Donald Doyle of the Federal Army of Chorus at your service. Sarge: At our service? Donut: Full service? Washington: Okay General. Let me catch you up to speed on what the past few days have been like for me. I've got a canyon of shipwrecked survivors all trying to hail a rescue, when a squad of soldiers, all wearing your uniform, come down and attack us with their leader, a big black suited son of a bitch who goes by the name Locus. Then once he leaves, I've got another guy named Felix telling me you and yours have been terrorizing this planet and to top it all off, that we're wanted men for crashing on it in the first place! (angrily) So please, if you could do your best to convince me not to kill you this very second, that would REALLY BENEFIT THE BOTH OF US! Sarge: (nervously) ...Uh, yeah! Doyle: (sighs) Yes, I see. None of this happened the way that it should have. Tell me, how much do you know about the New Republic? Sarge: They don't try and kill us, for starters. Doyle: A note-worthy quality, yes. But uh, what else do you know about them? Washington: They're rebels, fighting to overthrow a corrupt leadership. They heard our distress call and hoped we could help. Doyle: And you heard all of this from a mercenary, hired to assist them at all costs? ...A bit of a biased source, don't you think? These "rebels" aren't looking to free this planet, their aim is to dominate it! They were given ample opportunities to move to uh, form their own society, somewhere else on Chorus; it is a large planet, I can assure you. But nooooo. They are determined to uh, "take back what is theirs!" I'll admit, times were hard, but as a planet cut off from the rest of the galaxy we did our best to govern the people. But it wasn't enough. Suddenly buildings were exploding! There... There were riots in the streets! Complete and utter panic, everywhere! These were not acts of freedom, they were acts of terrorism! And we could not risk warriors of your caliber allying with them. Washington: So you sent your men to kill us?! Doyle: Absolutely not! Sarge: I've got a few cracked ribs that beg to differ! And a hipbone that strongly disagrees! Doyle: Again, I must apologize. The way this was handled was not at all what I had wanted. Upon hearing of your arrival on Chorus, I ordered Locus to confirm his findings and bring you to us as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it appears as though I should've been more specific in the exact method of your acquisition. Washington: So what, this was all your mercenary's fault? Y-You expect me to believe that the general of an army can't control his own men? Doyle: Y-Y-You're mistaken in assuming I have any control over Locus whatsoever! He is a dog, that has long since broken from his leash. ...But we need him. (walks towards the edge of the roof) As I'm sure you already observed, I'm not a battle-worn soldier ripe with military expertise. On the contrary, I was simply next in line to run the army should something happen to its leader. Washington: Wh-what do you mean? Lieutenant General? Major General? Doyle: (embarrassed) Uh, personal secretary to the Brigadier. Washington: (shocked) What?! Donut: Where'd all the other guys go? Doyle: Some of them left before things took a turn for the worst, but uh hmmmm...most of them were killed. Yes, definitely they were killed. Not many of us left these days, I'm afraid. Sarge: But you're supposed to be the evil Empire! With giant warships and floating space lasers! Not camping out in the snow, that's stuff for rebels! And the sadly endangered polar bear... Doyle: Well, we are doing significantly better than before! We still have multiple bases of operation and Locus has managed to acquire top-notch military equipment! He even helped us strategize some of our more recent victories. Mmm, though I would not consider your rescue to be one of them. Washington: I also wouldn't consider it to be a rescue. Doyle: Well, I can assure you that he was punished severely for taking such drastic measures against you! I made sure he wasn't paid a single penny for the job! Washington: How comforting. Doyle: Gentlemen, I am fully aware that I may never gain your trust. But let me be perfectly clear: we are not your enemy. The New Republic has your men and I can promise you, they are likely recruiting them into their rebellion as we speak. Now I can inform my troops not to attack them, but I cannot stop them from defending themselves. I'm.. also unable to promise you a safe escape from Chorus in the middle of this conflict. Most of our ships are shot down before they can escape the atmosphere. Washington: So what can you promise us? Doyle: (sighs) If you can help us defeat these terrorists, it would not only save our planet, it would also save your comrades. Then, once the skies are clear, you can leave this forsaken planet once and for all! Sarge: (to Wash) ...Hmmm, I don't like it, but I'm not really seeing another way out. (to Doyle) Unless beating you unconscious would somehow work. Doyle: (laughs nervously) Highly doubtful. Sarge: Drat. I guess I'm in. Wash looks at Donut. Donut: No man left behind, right? Wash turns to Doyle. Washington: I still have one question for you General. Doye: Uh which issss? Washington: Where are.. our... robots? Cut to the inside of a bunker. Lopez is seen reactivating next to a Fed technician. Lopez: (stands) Heauegerkergerk! Fed Technician: All right! Fixed up and ready to go. Cut to Lopez's HUD. Sarge: Bienvenidos robo-buddy! You're back in the world of the living! Viva...la viva. Cut back to Lopez. Lopez: Yo no estaba muerto. Mis miembros simplemente dejaron de funcionar y ellos me tiraron en el basurero. Fue la experiencia más agradable que he tenido en años. Después aparecieron ustedes. wasn't dead. My limbs just stopped working and they put me in the trash can. It was the most enjoyable experience I have had in years. Then you showed up. Sarge: (chuckles) No need to thank us son. Lopez: Me hice amigos de una rata espacial.made friends with a space rat. Donut: We have got a lot of catching up to do! Lopez: Cuéntame más tarde. Seguro que es estúpido y confuso.me in later. I'm sure it's stupid and confusing. Washington: Now, what about Freckles? Fed Technician: (confused) Uh, what's a "Freckles?" Locus suddenly appears before the group. Locus: Agent Washington is referring to a MANTIS-class military assault droid. And you won't find it among this wreckage. Fed Technician: Ahah, I'll uh, just look somewhere else then. (leaves) Lopez: Ay mierda.shit. Wash positions himself in front of Sarge, Donut, and Lopez and aims his rifle at Locus. Washington: (distrusting) Locus. Locus approaches the four. Locus: The droid was malfunctioning. It refused to surrender, and was therefore destroyed. Donut: (shocked) He's dead?! Locus: It was a machine. It had no life to begin with. Lopez: Culiado. Douche. Sarge: You know, it takes a lot of nerve to come strolling in here after what you did! Locus: Does my presence upset you, Sergeant? Sarge: It gives me an itchy trigger finger. I can tell you that. Washington: (angrily) What do you want? Locus: Aside from my initial examination, the men under my command were ordered to take you alive. All attacks were intended to wound, all shots were designed to intimidate. Let me assure you my raid on your base was calculated, choreographed, and designed to apprehend you. Like herding sheep to the pen. Were it not for the intervention of the mercenary and his forces, I would've succeeded entirely. Sarge: And what, is that supposed to make us feel better? 'Cause quite honestly it's having the opposite effect. Locus: It's supposed to make you understand. Lopez: Yo entiendo que eres un culiado. understand you're a douche. Locus: (to Wash) Agent Washington, I am a professional. I follow orders, and I complete my missions at all costs. Washington: I don't care what you think you are. You just stay away from me and my men. Locus: You still don't understand. Or perhaps... you do. Washington: What? Emily Grey appears behind Locus. Emily Grey: (to Locus) Excuse me! If someone tells you to leave them alone, you leave them alone. Locus: ...Of course, doctor. Locus turns to Wash and hands him a storage unit. Locus: (to Wash) Here. Washington: What is this? Locus: Before your droid was dismantled I had a technician remove its primary storage unit. Its "heart and mind", so to speak. Wash quickly grabs the storage unit from Locus. Washington: Is this supposed to be some sort of apology? Locus: Is it? Donut: (quietly to Lopez) This guy doesn't make any sense. Lopez: Se debe a que está loco.because he's insane. Locus: (menacingly) I am not! Lopez: ALARM! MIERDA. EL ES BILINGÜE. POR FAVOR NO ME MATES. SHIT. HE'S BILINGUAL. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Locus: (to Wash) You give meaning to meaningless objects and meaningless people, and risk your lives to protect them. Where's the sense in that? ...I look forward to your answer, soldier. Locus leaves. Emily approaches the group. Emily Grey: Sorry about that. I promise the rest of us aren't like him. I'm Dr. Grey. Donut: Ooooh, a doctor! That's like a medic who saves people! Sarge: (chuckles) You a civilian, little lady? Emily Grey: Civilian? (laughs hysterically) I don't think you realize how bad this planet's gotten! The only people not wearing armor these days are dead! (laughs) Washington: I know you. Your voice... Emily Grey: Is that so? Oh, well I performed surgery on you after they brought you here. Sorry if you find a few new scars. A shot from a Concussion Rifle isn't bad, but a severe injury to the back of the skull can be a little tricky. Especially when your head is filled with pretty little wires and chips. I hope I didn't damage those neural implants. Washington: I-I'm sure they're fine. Thank you. Emily Grey: You can thank me by ending this war as soon as possible! Bullet wounds and prosthetic limbs have become so booooring. So, come by my office tomorrow morning for a check up. Once you're cleared, you three will be shipping off. Sarge: Shipping off? Donut: Where are we going? Emily Grey: I don't give people orders boys, I just fix them when they break! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be back. Tomorrow morning. My office. 0800. (leaves) Sarge: Mmm. Well, what do you fellas think? Donut: I think she's... nice? Sarge: Not the doc, Donut, the army! The general! The whole dealio! Grif and Simmons are out there with the Blues! Alone, confused! Probably eating, and complaining, and back talking! God damn it Grif, just shut up already! Washington: We do what we have to, and go along with it for now. Cut to an exterior view of the compound. Washington: (voice only) I just hope the others aren't in too deep without us. Fade to black. Gallery Locus looks down at Wash.png Washington confused about hearing The Director's voice - S12E9.png 12 09 00003.png Washington watching as his past self shoots Lopez - S12E9.png Past Lopez collapses after being shot - S12E9.png Past Washington takes aim at Donut - S12E9.png Past Donut collapses after being shot - S12E9.png I was just following orders - S12E9.png You shot him! You shot Donut! - S12E9.png No I just! I did what I had to do... - S12E9.png Don't we all - S12E9.png Washington about to shoot Locus - S12E9.png Washington after shooting Locus - S12E9.png Washington on the ground - S12E9.png Washington aiming down - S12E9.png Donut,_Washington,_and_Sarge_handcuffed_-_S12E9.png Dirtbags! - S12E9.png Sarge staring at the Fed soldier - S12E9.png You know what you are... - S12E9.png I have an idea, let's all play the quiet game - S12E9.png Doyle's introduction - S12E9.png O-oh dear - S12E9.png What a weenie - S12E9.png Sarge, Washington, and Donut looking over F.A.C. Outpost 37 - S12E9.png The New Republic has your men - S12E9.png Doyle asking about what Washington knows about the Rebels - S12E9.png Where. Are. Our. Robots. - S12E9.png Lopez coming back online - S12E9.png Lopez's Blue Screen of Death.png Then you showed up - S12E9.png We have got a lot of catching up to do! - S12E9.png Uh, what's a Freckles - S12E9.png Washington aiming at Locus - S12E9.png The Reds with The Feds - S12E9.png And you wont find it among this wreckage - S12E9.png And what, is that supposed to make us feel better - S12E9.png Locus handing Freckles' storage chip to Washington - S12E9.png Doctor Emily Gray S12E9.png FAC Outpost 37 S12E9.png Trivia *This is the sixth longest running episode of the series, behind Red vs. Blue vs. Rooster Teeth, Why Were We Here?, Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome, Silver Linings, and Fed vs. New. *Freckles' body was revealed to be destroyed after the events of Fire. However his storage chip, also referred to as his "heart and mind" by Locus, was recovered, indicating that he may return. Freckles later returned to active duty during the events of Fed vs. New, implanted in Caboose's assault rifle. *Locus is revealed to be bilingual. *Donut's safe word is revealed to be "Chrysanthemum", a type of flower. **Coincidentally, there is also a Project CHRYSANTHEMUM in Halo canon, the name for the bio-augmentation process used for the development of the SPARTAN-IIIs. *Doyle's promise to Wash, Sarge, and Donut about allowing them to leave Chorus if they help the Federal Army defeat the New Republic is very similar to Kimball's promise to Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose in Lost But Not Forgotten. **Also, Doyle stating that he did not pay Locus due to his drastic actions of capturing the Reds and Blues is similar to how Kimball did not pay Felix in Lost But Not Forgotten. *Doyle explaining Locus' contribution to the Federal Army is also similar to how Kimball explains Felix's contributions to the New Republic in Reflections. *When Lopez boots up, part of his visor reads "Switch not found", which may be a reference to a series of events during The Blood Gulch Chronicles, though Lopez's original body at that time was destroyed. **During Lopez's boot up, the infamous "Blue Screen of Death" can briefly be seen. The blue screen shows three steps to fix a persistent error: "Quit being an Idiot", "Stop damaging hardware", and "Perform proper repair." **Lopez is shown to have categorized Donut and Sarge as "Idiot" and "Loud Idiot" respectively. **Lopez's hardware is shown to be "v2.0" while his firmware is shown to be "v1.01," a reference to him stealing Lopez 2.0's body while still retaining his original personality. ** Lopez's boot screen shows "English.exe failed to initiate" referring to the fact that his speech unit is damaged, as well as "sarcasm module 100%" referencing his sarcastic attitude. ** Lopez says he made friends with a space rat, this most likely is a reference to Hit and Run. **When Lopez is activated, he mutters "Higahergerk!", which is a reference to what happens when Church possesses other characters. *This episode contains several references to the popular 1980 film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. **Wash "killing" himself at the beginning of the episode might be a reference to the Cave of Evil, where Luke Skywalker "kills" himself after believing he was battling Darth Vader. **Sarge's line "Not camping out in the snow, that stuff's for rebels!" is a reference to how the Rebel Alliance operates a snow base on the ice planet Hoth. ***This may also reference Grif's comment about the New Republic base in Lost But Not Forgotten. ***Sarge mentions "giant warships and floating space lasers," as well, referencing the Galactic Empire's abundance of Star Destroyers and the Death Star, respectively. **Lopez being thrown into the garbage before being reactivated is a reference to a similar situation C-3PO is put in during the film. *When Wash is unconscious and relives his memories of talking to the Counselor and shooting Donut, all of the characters are shown with Halo 4 armor, despite the fact that all of the characters were wearing Halo 3 armor when the events took place (Halo 4 armor not appearing until The Chorus Trilogy.) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 12